Lieutenants
Lieutenants A lieutenant is your own personal bodyguard on the battlefield. From Humans to Deers, Dynasty Warriors Online has lots of friends for you to make. Finding & Hiring Lieutenants For new players, there is a quest is available to help you recruit your first lieutenant. Lieutenants are most commonly found during Melee and Showdown battles, appearing randomly. They will always appear in the battle within the yellow enemies (though few exceptions they'll be within ally or red enemy troops). Lieutenants in battles are named after their weapon "Iron Claw User", or animal "Wild Panda" if you want this specific lieutenant to join you, then you must seek them out amongst the enemies and defeat them. Once they are defeated they will drop the "Lieutenant Soul" item. This must be picked up like any other item (anyone can collect the soul even if they did not defeat the lieutenant). Two things will increase the probability of finding a lieutenant in the battle: enemies and allies. Once the battle is over you will be greeted in your house by the lieutenant and they will ask you to give them a name. They have the same restrictions you have when naming a character, no spaces and a limit of 10 characters. You can't name a lieutenant with the same name as yourself or one of your other lieutenants, including the one you are about to dismiss to put the new one in. You are allowed to hold up to 8 lieutenants in your house, and 2 mountable lieutenants in your garden, if you pick up anymore you must dismiss one of the older ones to recruit it. Of course you can always dismiss any lieutenant you do not wish to keep. Types of Lieutenants There are several types of lieutenants in Dynasty Warriors Online. The appearance of an lieutenant is generated at random (Sex/Voice/Body/Hair). 'Humans' Human (Warrior) Male or Female Human (Clerk) Male or Female As human lieutenants level up they will change the appearance at level 20, gain the R3 version of their weapon at level 40. The appearance will change again and they gain the R4 version of their weapon at level 60. Human lieutenants can be found in one of 6 colors (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, White) color is dependent on where the fight you find them is held. (see below - information may not be 100% accurate on the map below as it's from players findings) Human lieutenants will also be found named with the weapon they hold (only from weapons currently released in the game) Weapons are divided up into 1 of 6 types, see table below: Weapons in Type A-E will only learn the skills of their specific element. Where as Type F has access to all of the skills (this includes ALL animal lieutenants) 'Animals' Animal lieutenants come in several species and are found in battle the same as human lieutenants. Foxes Foxes can be found in 1 of 4 colors - (Brown, Gold, Silver, Grey) Using /trick will cause your fox to change into the general you serve. Bears Bears can be found in 1 of 4 colors - (Brown, Black, White, Gold) Deer Deer can be found in 1 of 4 colors - (Brown, Bronze, Silver, Gold) Using /trick will cause your deer to have flowers bloom around it. Pandas Pandas can be found in 1 of 4 sizes - (Very Large, Large, Medium, Small) Using /trick will cause your panda to dance making colors and notes appear around it. Mountable Animals Mountable animals will need to be trained to Affinity C so you can feed them the AP item Submission Remedy - This will cause your lieutenant to be transported to your garden and equipped with a saddle. To return your lieutenant to normal you will need to feed it a Wild Beast Remedy. In future updates saddle items will also be made purchasable, the effect's however are unknown. Elephants Elephants can be found in 1 of 4 sizes - (Very Large, Large, Medium, Small) Using /trick (non mountable elephants only) will cause your elephant to spray water from its trunk creating a rainbow. Tigers Tigers can be found in 1 of 4 colors - (Orange, Bronze, Silver, Gold) Using /trick (non mountable tigers only) will cause your tiger to lay on its side and claw the air above it like a child. Wolves Wolves can be found in 1 of 4 colors - (Black, Silver, Bronze, Gold) Using /trick (non mountable wolves only) will cause your wolf to give you its paw and love hearts to appear. Horses Horses have not been added to any server and speculation is high in regards to their implementation into the game. However it IS known that the data for horses is in the game files as well as saddle items to allow the appearance of Red Hare, Hex Mark, Shadow Runner. Mount Ability Upgrade Using the new NPC Lieutenant Trainer you can customize some of your mounts abilities. Including armor level, damage, attack and ability to see while mounted. Pots & Crates - NPC Officers - Capture State of the Bases Lieutenant Skills As your lieutenants grow in level they will learn skills along the way(at Level 20, Level 40 & Level 60) Lieutenant skills displayed in battle Once your lieutenant has learned a skill it will now be displayed under their health gauge in battle As you flask your lieutenant the skills (grayed out normally) will be highlighted. Example: As seen in the image above Grief has flasked his lieutenant once and it can now use Empower. Learning skills As mentioned above the weapon your lieutenant uses will determine the skills they can learn. Example - T. Sword lieutenant will only learn the skills highlighted in purple. At level 40 your lieutenants first skill will change to "Skill Name"2 this will increase the range of the ability from Small to Medium. At level 60 your lieutenants first skill will change to "Skill Name"3 this will increase the range of the ability from Medium to Large and the second skill to "Skill Name"2 this will increase the range of the ability from Small to Medium. To use a lieutenant skill in battle you must use the lieutenant "Call Button" and have your lieutenant use musou. 1* flask will use their first ability, 2* flasked will use first & second ability 3* will use all 3 (level 60 lieutenant) This will cause the skills to be used (you must be in close proximity of your lieutenant.) As an added note: animal lieutenants have the opportunity to gain an elemental attribute. The specifics on this are not 100% known. However it is clear that (Example - If your wolf lieutenant gains ice affinity, its skill pool will only consist of ice type skills) Leveling Up, Affinity & Motivation Leveling up It's simple to level up your lieutenant, just take them to Battle. After a battle your lieutenant will gain 450 + deed's (base is 450 more are gained through K.O.s your lieutenant makes, mountable lieutenants will only gain deeds from kills they do with their musou while you're not on it) As they level their appearance will change slightly (level 20) and so will their weapon (level 40), there is one final outfit change which also comes with an updated weapon (level 60). Animals will have a chance to gain an elemental attribute as they level. Note: It's possible if you choose to do so, for your lieutenant to gain 1000-2000 deed's in a single battle, this can lead to multipule levels being gained Affinity A lieutenants affinity will increase by bringing them to battles. Here is a list of each affinity rank and how many battles is needed to raise it. Using Pearl Powder will give you 2 battles towards affinity instead of 1. Affinity starts at E and goes up to S. Having a higher affinity will increase the quality of items your lieutenant will find in battle if they have motivation. Motivation Once your lieutenant reaches C rank your lieutenants will have a motivation bar, starting out at max of 10. To increase the lieutenants motivation you will need to give it food. Low level food is found randomly in battles and high level food can be purchased from the Item Mall. Food gives different amounts of motivation depending on them, ranging from +1 to +10. Human Food Dim Sum +1 Large Dim Sum +10 (Full) Animal Food Mystical Remedy +1 Mystical Potion +10 (Full) As long as your lieutenant has at least 1 motivation, they have a chance to give you a donation (a random item the lieutenant found in battle). Once they give you the item, their motivation will decrease by 2. When a lieutenant reaches B rank or higher you have the option of having the lieutenant become your bodyguard and escort you around town. Category:Mount Ability Upgrade Category:Lieutenants Category:Skills Category:Food Category:Types